


Consequences of Greed

by RougeofLove



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Clothed Crotch Stepping, Coming In Pants, Desperation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Foot Jobs, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Other, Praise Kink, Teasing, Urination, Verbal Humiliation, Wetting, basically MC's magical control over Mammon's body via the pact is useful for bondage reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeofLove/pseuds/RougeofLove
Summary: The Great Mammon had really done it now. Caught red-handed drinking one of Beelzebub's bufo egg milk teas, he was now running for his life. If he'd been smart he would've looked out for Beel before taking it, but he didn't. He was so thirsty and his greedy hands just had to have it, so he did, and now the consequences were threatening to swallow him whole.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Consequences of Greed

**Author's Note:**

> i like mammon and piss a lot hopefully you do too -peace sign-

The Great Mammon had really done it now. Caught red-handed drinking one of Beelzebub's bufo egg milk teas, he was now running for his life. If he'd been smart he would've looked out for Beel before taking it, but he didn't. He was so thirsty and his greedy hands just had to have it, so he did, and now the consequences were threatening to swallow him whole. 

Of course, now that he was sprinting across campus, Mammon felt a slight twinge in his bladder. He cursed. Stealing that milk tea had caused him even more trouble. Unfortunately, he really didn't have time to stop for the bathroom with Beel right on his tail. He was pretty sure the Avatar of Gluttony would break down the door before he even got the chance to unzip. As much as the growing pressure bothered him, it was going to have to wait until he shook Beel off his trail. 

Mammon panted as he ran toward the House of Lamentation. He needed to think quickly about where to hide until Beel cooled down (or worse, Lucifer found out and hung him from the chandelier again). There was no way Satan would let him in his room - there were too many books and Mammon was bound to steal some to auction off online. Levi would want to protect his prized otaku merch, and Asmo… just wouldn't want to help him. Belphie shared a room with Beel (and also wouldn’t help him) so that only left Lucifer (hard pass) and…

Of course - his favorite human! The Great Mammon had been so panicked that he completely forgot he could hide out in their room. Eventually Beel would figure out that was where Mammon went, but he could rely on the human to keep their mouth shut and play dumb. Now it was just a matter of getting there without being seen.

Bursting through the front door, Mammon quickly locked it behind him and tore up the stairs. It helped that Beel was hungry, so the lack of fuel was slowing him down considerably. Reaching the end of the hall, Mammon furiously knocked on the human's door. He heard the front door break open just as they let him into their room. 

Mammon dashed inside and slammed the door behind him, collapsing against it. He panted hard as he tried to catch his breath, his legs burning and chest pounding.

"Geez, the next time the Great Mammon knocks on the door, you let me in after the first knock, ya got it?!"

The human just stared, clearly confused and a touch irritated. 

"Look, I need ya to hide me! And don't ask any questions!"

Suddenly, Mammon heard the sound of footsteps pounding down the hall. He shot them a terrified glance. They sighed and pointed to the closet.

Mammon tiptoed over, carefully opening the closet door and closing it behind him. He crawled into the furthest, darkest corner behind the most clothes. As he sat with his knees to his chest, he winced as he felt a pang in his bladder. Fuck, he had already forgotten he needed to pee. Hopefully Beel would just look around the room real quick before leaving and Mammon would be on his merry way.

He heard the door open and Beel stepping inside, greeting the human.

"...Have you seen Mammon?" Beel asked.

Mammon breathed a sigh of relief as they said, "No." Good human! 

"Ugh… he drank my milk tea even though I put a note on it saying it was mine. And after chasing him... I'm starving. Do you have any food?" 

Mammon mentally begged them to say they didn't so Beel would head for the kitchen, but no, the kind soul was more than willing to share some snacks with him. Bad human!

"Yes, you have fried bat wings…" Beel said, definitely drooling all over the carpet. "I haven't had these since we marathoned that crime show. Hey, are there more episodes? Can we watch them?"

Mammon cursed to himself as they agreed, turning on the TV and flipping through some streaming service. Come on! They were supposed to be on his side here! If this was their way of teaching him a lesson, it wasn't funny!

He wiggled his legs as quietly as he could. This was torture. Not only was he stuck in this closet with a bursting bladder for God knows how long, but he was missing the next episode and Beel was getting some rare alone time with the human. It made Mammon burn with envy.

Mammon considered his options. Either he threw open the door and took a seat next to them, or he waited it out. He couldn't be sure Beel was ready to let Mammon's crime go yet, and he really didn't want to run around campus with a full bladder again. Besides, Beel's legendary appetite would make quick work of those snacks. Once they ran out, Beel would leave to get more food and the Great Mammon could escape and finally take that long-awaited piss. 

Proud of his ingenious decision, Mammon got as comfortable as he could without aggravating his bladder and settled for listening to the episode. He could pretend this was one of those podcast things the human always talked about. Though it was pretty boring just staring at a closet door, so Mammon closed his eyes and tried to imagine the cheesy reenactments on the screen. 

That was fun for a little while, but as time dragged on, Mammon tuned out the narrator and listened for any signs of Beel leaving the room. All he heard was the rustling of chip bags and Beel's annoying munching, with an occasional request for more snacks.

The pressure in his bladder was heavy now and he couldn't help shifting his thighs every few seconds. He had no idea how much time had passed at this point, but it felt like he'd been waiting forever. Worse, since he stopped paying attention to the TV, he had no idea if they were just starting the next episode or if five had already passed. 

Suddenly, Mammon heard something that made everything worse - running water. Of course, the show was investigating an unsolved murder by a river - an incredibly loud one at that. Like the water rushing down the river, Mammon felt a sudden wave of desperation overcome him. He quietly whined and crossed his legs, pressing his thighs tight together in hopes of fighting off the urge, but it remained a steady torture.

As his ears were assaulted by various noises of water splashing and tinkling, Mammon started to realize he was in real trouble. The desperation wasn't going away and now his cock was starting to hurt, his bladder pulsing with urgency. Hoping to relieve the pain, or at least distract him from it, Mammon grabbed his cock through his jeans. He alternated between rapid short squeezes and long tight grips. 

Finally, Mammon heard the click of the remote turning the TV off and the human announcing that they were out of snacks. To Mammon's relief, Beel said that he needed to help Satan make dinner tonight anyway. 

"I wonder if I could get Satan to make those cheeseburgers from the human world..." Beel said, clutching his stomach as it growled loudly. 

"I could help you convince him," the human said, ever the helper. Not that Mammon minded - he really didn't want them to see his desperate shuffle to the bathroom. He really doubted he could make it there without holding his crotch at this point.

He heard the door open then gently shut, followed by footsteps in the hall. He waited until they faded into silence, ensuring they were far enough away. Yes! The Great Mammon's patience had paid off! Now he could get the hell out of this closet and finally take a well-earned piss. 

But as Mammon tried to open the closet door, he was met with resistance. His heart plummeted into his stomach. As he pushed harder against the door, there was no give at all this time. It was completely stuck. 

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

Hissing, Mammon fell to his knees and shoved his hands between his legs, squeezing his crotch tight. He really couldn't remember the last time he had to pee this bad, and the fact that he had no idea when he would get out of the closet only made it worse.

_Please… come back and let me out… Hurry…_

As his bladder suddenly contracted, Mammon whimpered and gripped himself tighter, straining his muscles to keep it all inside. He felt himself channeling the Avatar of Envy. It wasn't fair... If only he could rush off to the bathroom and relieve himself. How badly he wanted to unzip his pants, pull out his cock and unleash a huge torrent of piss into the toilet with a satisfied groan. 

That was a mistake. Mammon gasped as he felt a short spurt of urine trickle from his cock, wetting his underwear. He gripped his crotch tight as he cut off the stream, his thighs shaking and cheeks burning in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he actually just peed a little in his underwear. Now he didn't wonder when he would get relief, but if he'd even be able to reach the toilet in time. It didn't help that the wet spot clung to the head, the warmth teasing him to just let go. 

Another urgent spurt escaped him and Mammon whimpered, desperately squeezing his cock. He did his best to cut it off, but it didn't last for long. Small sprays of urine started to leak out every few seconds, and as Mammon felt his hands slowly start to get damp, he knew he was at his limit. It was too late to make it to the bathroom. Mammon needed to find something in this closet he could pee in right now.

Squeezing his leaking cock to prolong the inevitable, Mammon looked around the closet for any containers, boxes, even plastic bags, but there was nothing. He cursed the human for being so organized. As his bladder contracted and another spurt soaked into his pants, Mammon was out of options - the wood floor would have to do. 

Holding his crotch with one hand, Mammon frantically struggled to undo his belt with the other, but his fingers kept fumbling. He whined as a long spurt hissed down his thigh, marking his jeans with a wet streak. Fuck it, if he couldn't get his belt off, he would just have to open his fly and pull his cock out. 

Mammon shakily yanked down his zipper, almost getting caught on the denim. His boxer briefs were already soaked a dark gray in the crotch, piss trickling off the shiny wet spot. Without a moment to waste, Mammon held his leaking cock tight as his other hand reached inside his jeans. He struggled to get a hold of his underwear fly, his jeans so tight that the fabric kept snapping away from him. He vainly pulled his clothed cock through his jeans fly, his wet bulge glistening with piss. As Mammon begged his hand to find the hole, the knowledge that he was so close to getting his cock free, so close to letting go and getting relief, was too much for his bladder to handle. 

Mammon whined as a thick stream of pee escaped his cock, running over his fingers and splattering onto the floor. Panic overtook him and he thrust both hands between his thighs, trembling as he tried to stop peeing. He slowed but couldn't stop the tiny stream softly spraying in his underwear. It started to leak through the wet spot, dribbling onto the floor and into his jeans. He pressed his thighs together, hands clasped tight around his dripping crotch, but he only felt them getting wetter with each second, dark wet patches starting to spread down his thighs. 

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, he heard the room's door open and close, followed by footsteps heading towards him. No. This couldn't be happening. 

But as the doors swung open and the human looked down at him, Mammon felt the last of his control fading against his will, the small stream of pee growing stronger. There was no holding back anymore. Mammon moaned as his muscles gave in and he peed full-force in his pants, the loud hiss mortifyingly loud in the closet's silence. Piss escaped the hands still vainly holding his cock and streamed down his thighs in thick rivulets, splattering on the floor and forming a large puddle beneath his knees. The Great Mammon, the second most powerful demon in all the Devildom, was peeing his pants in front of a mere human. 

As the stream finally slowed to a stop, the last of his pee trickling down in droplets, Mammon sighed in humiliated relief. He sniffled as he slowly removed his hands from his ruined jeans, dark and obviously soaked from his urine. His wet underwear clung obscenely to his cock and balls. Not only could he not believe he just pissed himself, but the human saw it all. Beyond mortified and tears stinging his eyes, Mammon tried his best to look angry.

"L-Look what ya made me do! If you'd just told Beel to go to the kitchen earlier, this wouldn't have happened! This is all your fault, so you're going to clean this up while I get out of these clothes and-!"

"Stay," they commanded. Mammon gasped as he felt his whole body go stiff, unable to move a single limb. Of course, the pact he made with the human allowed them to restrain his body with magic.

"Hm… how are you going to make this up to me?" they said, drumming their nails on their cheek. 

"Me?! I'm the victim here!" 

"Spread your legs," they ordered, and Mammon whimpered as his thighs snapped open. He averted his gaze as he felt the human staring at his soaked crotch, his face burning hot. His shame was on full display before them, his soaked bulge hanging out of his fly, wet streaks staining his jeans and a puddle of piss between his trembling legs. 

"D-Do ya really have to stare…?" Mammon said, a hint of insecurity in his voice. "Come on, I get it…" He tried to close his thighs, but his muscles wouldn't betray the order. 

"Honestly, you made such a mess. What's wrong, the Great Mammon couldn't hold it anymore? Had to piss himself like a child? How pathetic."

Mammon flinched at the degrading words, his heart beating faster. His mouth felt dry. Though he would never admit it, having his body under their control made him feel… kind of excited. He cursed as he felt himself twitch with arousal and hoped they didn't notice. 

"What is it, Mammon? Do you still need to go?"

Mammon's face flared. "Ya think I have anything left after that?!" 

"But you still look uncomfortable…" they mused. "Maybe…"

Mammon gasped as they pressed their foot down on his crotch. His cock jumped at the touch and he shivered, watching the slow drag of their heel grinding against him. 

"...You've got another problem now." 

Mammon cursed under his breath. Oh god… the way the human ground their foot into his crotch felt so good. He couldn't help but roll his hips up at the friction, throwing his head back in pleasure. 

"Really? You're getting off on this?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Mammon weakly sputtered. “I-It’s not like I like having my body under your control… or anything…” 

“Is that so?” 

Seeing the smirk on the human’s face, Mammon cursed himself. Once again, his impulse to immediately deny what he was feeling only revealed how much he liked it. The human reached down and gently caressed his cheek, and Mammon couldn’t help but nuzzle into their touch. 

“I don’t think you’re telling me the truth, Mammon. Why don’t we try that again?”

The human held his face in their hands, daring him to look them in the eye as they asked, “Tell me, Mammon, do you like this?” Mammon averted his gaze, his face flushed. It was always so hard for him to be honest with his feelings when it came to the human, even if everyone else could see it, even if he knew it was obvious, even if he knew the only thing stopping him from getting what he wanted was his own pride. He was a proud and powerful demon, but even so, he was no stranger to begging. If he could throw away his dignity for a few precious moments shopping online with his dear Goldie, surely he could give up his pride for the touch he so badly wanted. 

Finally, Mammon closed his eyes and whispered the smallest, “...Yeah.” The human let out a teasing laugh, laced with adoration. 

"There, was that so hard?"

Mammon flinched as he felt his cock throb. Fuck, maybe he really was a masochist. In any other circumstances, he would have fired back some insults, but here he was, painfully turned on and at their mercy with a puddle of piss between his legs. He liked it when they teased him. He would let them do anything to him, as long as he had their attention.

But just as Mammon thought he earned his reward, the human said, “If you want me to keep going, you’ll have to beg.”

Mammon's mouth hung open. Surely they had teased him enough already. But as he watched their steely gaze, he realized they were serious. 

"Go on," they said, watching him carefully. 

Mammon groaned as they pulled their foot back just an inch, leaving him without the touch he craved so much. His pride had yet to recover and he was too far gone, too set on indulging himself tonight. He couldn't help himself when it came to the human. He wanted them so much. He would do anything.

"Please…" Mammon begged, "Touch me!"

He was rewarded with a smile. They gently pressed their foot back against his crotch, earning a needy whine in return. 

"Good boy."

Mammon gasped as his cock twitched hard under their foot, making his body jerk. 

"Oh? I should've known that the Great Mammon would get off on praise." 

"Please!" Mammon whined. He rolled his hips greedily, trying to force them to give him more pressure. "More…" 

"So greedy… " they sighed, but they gave in to his demands, grinding their foot down hard on his crotch. Mammon groaned and thrust his hips against them, overwhelmed with pleasure. 

It wasn't enough. He needed more. He wanted them all to himself. 

"I'm- I'm close, please…"

The human smirked and crushed his cock under their foot.

"Good boy, go ahead and come."

That was all the permission Mammon needed. With a strangled cry, he came in his pants, his cock twitching hard with spurts of cum. Mammon panted as he came down from his high. His boxer briefs were now sullied with both piss and cum, warm and sticky once again.

Finally, the human released control of his body and he felt his limbs go limp. He let out his labored breath as he fell to all fours, exhausted from the release of tension. Just as Mammon thought he had regained his senses, the human began to undress. 

"Don't think I'm done with you yet," they said, their clothes dropping to their feet. 

Mammon swallowed hard as the human stepped out of their clothes. He took in their naked form and, to his surprise, felt his tired cock waking back up. His vision was obscured when they tossed a towel in his direction. 

"Clean up your mess and meet me on my bed. Don't keep me waiting."

Mammon nodded as he put the towel to work, his chest tight with excitement. There wasn't a second to waste. As the Avatar of Greed, no matter how much time he had with the human, it would never be enough. 

His greedy heart would let them have their way with him forever, as long as he could keep them by his side.


End file.
